Family Ties
by greengirl82
Summary: A mini adventure series of oneshots involving Hotch, Emily and Jack... may include the team.
1. Chain Of Fools

**Family Ties**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds

Summary: When Reid brings his magic set out for Jack's party doesn't seem like a bad idea right? Wrong, because it turns out they aren't magic handcuffs but real ones that get two agents trapped together.

A/N: This is another series of one-shot that needed major fixing then I decided to place it in this new series. Five shot, maybe six.

Thanks for reading, now how about a review?

* * *

"Here we are trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why." Kurt Vonnegut

* * *

Hotch looked over at Jack's grinning face, he loved seeing his son so happy. Specially since it was his day, his birthday.

"Look at that, Jack" Emily happily pointed out, "Look at what Reid's got set up."

"Magic set" Jack said loudly, "Cool. Can I help?"

Reid smiled down at the little boy while Garcia grinned at the idea, "Well we do need a second assistant. You think you're up for the job, little man?"

Jack nodded, "Yes. What first?"

Reid looked over his set up, "Ok, we need a volunteer."

Emily and JJ chuckled when Henry waved his little hand in the air, "Me."

Reid laughed, "You, Mr. Henry please step forward."

Henry scrambled off JJ's lap to the little table, "Ok."

Reid looked over to Jack, "Jack can you please hand me the playing cards?"

Jack happily hand the cards over and both boys were in awe as he shuffled them, "Ok, Henry. Pick a card and show it to the audience only."

Henry pulled out a card grinning as he showed off the Queen of Diamonds to the audience who 'oohed' at that.

"Now put the card back in the deck," Reid instructed smirking once Henry did as instructed, "Ok, let me shuffle these one more time."

As Reid shuffled, Emily seen the awe on both boys face as Reid pulled out the card, "Is this your card?"

"YES!" Henry said clapping, "How'd you do that?"

Reid kneeled in front of both boys, "The secret to magic is that even though you can't see it. It's always there."

Both boys laughed with glee as Reid pulled two quarters out behind their ear then handing the coins to them.

"Ok, Henry go on back to your mom. We've got another magic trick but this time we need two grown up volunteers" Reid said pulling out his handcuffs from his magic bag.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen who will be our volunteer?" Reid asked looking from JJ to Emily.

"Oh yeah" Morgan said grinning "I wouldn't mind seeing two lovely ladies handcuffed to each other... Kind of like a Charlie's Angels thing... Ow."

Morgan turned around to see Emily smugly looking at him.

"Did you really just throw a hot dog bun at me?" Morgan asked.

"Guilty" Emily said, "And darn proud of it."

"Daddy and Emmy come up here" Jack ordered turning to Reid, "They'll be in this trick."

"Sorry buddy" Hotch said looking over at Emily, "But I'm going to have to sit this one out..."

"What's the matter, Aaron?" Dave whispered lightly "Afraid you'll have bad thoughts about being cuffed to Emily? This is your son's birthday get up there."

Emily reluctantly stood up when she saw the simultaneous puppy dog looks from Reid and Jack.

_'Crap'_ Emily thought as if one look, wasn't bad enough "Fine, whatever."

"Yay, Emmy" Jack said, "Thank you."

Emily held out her wrist, grimacing internally when she saw Hotch walk over slowly, _'Quit acting like your taking the long walk on the Green Mile.'_

Both dark-haired agents looked up when Reid cuffed them together, "Jack would you like to test out these handcuffs to see if they're safely locked on?"

Jack nodded and wandered over to the middle of Hotch and Emily, jiggling on them showing the small group that the handcuffs were secured together.

Hotch and Emily winced when they felt the pressure on their wrists.

"Damn it" Emily murmured to Hotch, "These magic handcuffs of Reid probably weren't be cheap. That stung like a Mother..."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "I know."

"All right" Reid said adjusting his hat, "I've made sure the handcuffs were secure and now all we have to do is say the magic words, ready Jack?"

Jack nodded standing next to Reid, "Abracadabra."

Reid grabbed on to the handcuffs, to remove them but both dark-haired agents winced out in pain.

"Huh" Reid said seeing the handcuffs on them, "What the..."

"What?" Hotch asked giving Reid a patented look, "I thought you were suppose to be good at this kind of thing."

"I am" Reid said indignantly, bending down to give the handcuffs a closer inspection, "These aren't mine."

"What?" Morgan, Emily and Hotch cried out in unison.

"What do you mean those aren't yours?" Dave asked coming closer to the handcuffs, "These are real handcuffs. Reid where's the key?"

"I don't know" Reid answered, "Because I've never seen these handcuffs before."

Emily felt herself being suffocated and needed to go, "Someone get these off, now."

Everyone looked up at her in shock, including the two boys.

"Calm down, we'll get these off in a second" Morgan said going for his Swiss army knife, "Just need to check something..."

Morgan tried to be gentle as he looked at the lock on the handcuffs, biting his lower lip, "We need to find out who these belong to because these are really old."

"Well what does it matter how old they are?" Emily asked, "We just need to find out how to get them off because my wrist is starting to go red..."

"I'm sorry" Garcia said loudly causing everyone to look at her, "They're mine."

"Since when do you own handcuffs baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"They belonged to Kevin's grandfather..." Garcia said, "Well we were using them the..."

"So not the point" JJ quickly replied, her eyes going to the two children and Garcia winced at that, "Where's the key? Give us the key."

Garcia opened her purse, digging around inside she pulled out a few objects then looked up with wide eyes.

"Oh crap" Garcia muttered digging inside again, she looked at the handcuffed agents, "Sorry."

"What?" the handcuffed pair asked.

"It's not in here" Garcia whispered, "I swear I put it in here."

"Garcia" Hotch said trying to keep his voice calm, "Do you think it could be in your car?"

Garcia's eyes narrowed as she looked over at her car, "Maybe, yes."

"Reid?" Morgan said, "You watch the boys, while Garcia, JJ and I check out the car. "

Emily stood up pulling Hotch with her, "Good, we've got to go somewhere."

"Ow" Hotch winced, missing the amused look on Dave's face, "Where are we going?"

Turning her head to look at him, "The ladies room."

Hotch paused causing Emily to stumble, his free hand grabbed her to hold her up.

"Can't you just hold it?" Hotch asked her.

"You want me to hold it in?" Emily repeated, tilting her head to the side, "Not going to happen."

"Fine, lets just hurry it up" Hotch said, his heart had raced ever since the handcuffs clicked on his wrists.

The two rushed through the park, not paying attention to their surroundings or onlookers.

Once they reached the men's section, Emily turned to enter the women's bathroom, Hotch paused.

"What?" Emily asked dragging him with her, "It's not like I'm going into the men's room. They're absolutely filthy in there."

* * *

"I have the key" Garcia said holding up the key, "Where are Hotch and Emily?"

Reid looked off to the left, "She had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh" JJ and Garcia said in an 'ah' tone.

"Give me the key" Morgan said as he and Dave headed off in the direction towards the park bathroom.

"Hotch?" Dave said pounding on the men's room door, "Emily? We've got the key..."

"Excuse me?" a police officer said "Are you Agents Rossi and Morgan?"

"Yeah?" Dave said as he and Morgan flashed their credentials, "How can we help you, officer?"

"I've got two of your agents at the bench over there" the officer said, "We had calls concerning some escapees. Some calls were reported, asking if a couple handcuffed together escape police custody."

"I told you we were FBI agents" Emily said belligerently while Hotch was whispering to her, "I am calm!"

As Hotch was whispering to her, the cop looked less than pleased with the two, "We found them in the women's restroom... The woman over there was angry, yelling and when we came in she was fixing her clothes."

Both Morgan and Dave looked from each other to Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"We were going to bring them for questioning regarding the handcuffs and indecent conduct in a public place" the officer added, "That's when they told me who they were and what happened. Were they really participating in a magic act?"

"Yep" Dave said stunned by their friends near arrest.

"Told you we weren't having sex" Emily muttered.

"It was an honest mistake, ma'am" the officer said cowering when she shot him a look, "The man was helping her with her pants."

"You try getting your clothes off while you're handcuffed to someone" Emily muttered, "Morgan you better get that key over here if you know what's good for you."

Morgan rushed over while Dave thanked the cop and wandered over to the two angry agents.

"So a little afternoon delight?" Dave teased while Morgan chuckled but neither Hotch nor Emily were amused.

"You think this is funny?" Hotch said with a raised eyebrow, "Today is my son's birthday..."

Emily could see the guilt wash over both men's faces.

"Sorry." Morgan murmured.

"And do you have any idea how hard it is to go to the bathroom with someone handcuffed to you?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow, "Particularly a man? Let alone your own boss?"

Emily could see the discomfort look on both of their faces while Hotch shot her a look saying 'good job'.

"Well do you boys have anything to say?" Emily asked.

Dave raised an eyebrow at the tone, while Morgan reiterated, "Sorry."

"Thank you, Dave?" Emily asked looking at the older man, "Well?"

Dave tilted his head, "I have nothing to apologize for, I'm not the one who handcuffed you two together."

Hotch glared at the older man, "No but you don't have to look so thrilled at hearing about this."

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "Well then stop being so damn entertaining."

Hotch and Emily rubbed their wrists as they walked away from the chuckling agents.

"What a smart ass" Emily muttered to Hotch, who nodded in agreement.

"Wow a PSP" Jack said happily looking over at Dave, "Thank you, Uncle Dave."

"You're welcome, little man" Dave said smirking at the angry Hotch, "Glad you liked it."

Emily and Hotch could feel the eyes of their friends glancing at them every so often which annoyed Emily to no end.

"So, Em" JJ whispered as the others were watching Jack unwrap his presents "What happened in the bathroom?"

Emily turned to glare at her blonde friend while Garcia looked on with glee.

"Nothing happened" Emily hissed out, "Do you know how hard it was to try to go to the bathroom with one free arm?"

"Uh..." JJ said, "What do you mean?"

Emily sighed, looking over at Hotch, "I had to go, and I needed someone to help me with my pants..."

"What?" JJ gasped quitely.

"That's when the cop walked in..." Emily whispered.

"OMG" Garcia whispered, "So you and the boss man didn't do a little" she grunted twice "In the bathroom? Not even a little."

"Nope, not even a little" Emily said, looking over at Hotch laughing with his son, "So you all can wipe that thought from your pretty blonde heads."

"EMMY!" Jack said rushing over to her, "Thank you for my Power Wheels Dune Racer."

"You're welcome, buddy" Emily said pulling back, "Do you like your remote helicopter too?"

"Yes" Jack said, "Thank you for all my toys."

Hotch smiled when he saw the way his son hanged onto Emily talking about the presents she got him. It always warmed his heart seeing Jack close to her, always.

Emily looked over to Hotch as Jack and Henry were playing with the helicopter with Morgan, Dave and Reid while JJ and Garcia were talking quietly by the cake preparing it.

Hotch looked up to see Emily smile at him, he smiled back showing off his dimples.

Emily got up picking up the discarded wrapping papers and bows, and walked over to the trash can next to Hotch.

"Hey" Hotch said, "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem" Emily said both looking up to see Jack laughing as he flew his helicopter, "He seems to be having a good birthday."

"He is" Hotch said, "You know he really wanted that helicopter and racer."

"Then I'm glad I got them for him" Emily said looking over at him, "What's wrong?"

Hotch looked over at her, "I'm sorry about the bathroom."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

Hotch grinned, "Well so then you're not mad?"

Emily rolled her eyes as she chuckled, "No. Just don't ever mention that in front of the team. Again, ever."

"Mention what?" Hotch said teasing, "That I had my hand down your pants right before the cop came in?"

Emily laughed, "You had to go there didn't you?"

Hotch leaned in, "Well at least they don't know about us. Not yet, anyways."

Emily's eyes light up, "Not for a lack of trying on the girls part."

Hotch chuckled lightly, "Well that'll be their Christmas present. Telling the team" He looked over at her, "Are you ok with that?"

Emily nodded, "That's fine with me. Doesn't matter when they find out just that they do someday."

"I'd kiss you, but everyone's watching" Hotch said grinning as he saw her look over her shoulder watching the team stare at them.

When she turned back around trying to look back at Hotch, she was surprised when he planted a kiss on her and didn't pull away even when Garcia's loud reaction.

"What the..." Garcia said, "You are together? I knew it."

Dave raised an eyebrow as he took a seat down on the bench giving the two a look but shook his head and resumed his conversation with Morgan and Reid.

JJ leaned over, "You and I are going to have a talk later on."

"Yeah right" Emily hissed back as Jack came over to her and Hotch with his helicopter.

"Daddy, Emmy look" Jack said showing his off his trick with the toy.

* * *

"Of course I can keep a secret. It's the people I tell them to that can't keep them." Anthony Haden-Guest

* * *

**Until Next Time... **

Well I hope you all liked this... Didn't know where I was going with this until I got there.


	2. Double Parent Trap

**Family Ties**

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, CBS owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: Jack schemes with the help of Garcia and Morgan to get Hotch and Emily to be a couple.

A/N: Here's another one in this series. You know my new motto all mistakes are mine, I tried.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

William Stafford said, "Kids: they dance before they learn there is anything that isn't music."

* * *

Sitting in his office, Hotch looked down hearing the vibrating emanating from cell phone, picking it up he noticed several missed text message. One that caught his eye, made the team leader rush out of his office in panic.

_'Emergency with Jack at daycare. Come now.'_

Not paying attention as he quickly rushing through the bullpen Hotch bumped into Emily who was getting out of the elevator.

"Oof" the brunette wheezed out, feeling the painful sting of being hit in the chest while being pushed back into the elevator.

"Sorry" Hotch apologized.

Laughing politely, the brunette waved off Hotch's concerned look, "Where's the fire?"

"Emergency in the daycare with Jack" Hotch told her, giving her a once over.

"Is he all right?" she asked, worried for the boy she'd grown fond of.

"I don't know. Some weird text" Hotch answered, waiting for the elevator to make its descent he looked over at her, "Where were you coming from?"

"Oh, I had to take a meeting with..." Emily leaned in to whisper, "The Ice Queen."

Hotch burst out laughing, noticing her own cell phone light up with a text message.

Emily looked over at the message and frowned.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know" Emily answered, her eyes on the screen biting her lip "This says I'm needed on the same floor as the daycare."

"Oh?" Hotch asked.

The doors opened and both walked out to see Jack and Henry sitting outside with a daycare worker.

"Excuse me?" Hotch told the red-headed woman "I'm Agent Hotchner, Jack's father. Can you tell me why Jack and Henry Jareau are out here?"

The younger woman smiled, "Inside is the teacher. She wants to speak with both of you."

"Both of us?" Hotch asked looking over at the confused Emily.

"Yes, both you and Agent Prentiss" the woman replied.

Hotch looked over at Jack and Henry who were smiling at them.

"Should we call JJ to let her know about Henry?" Emily asked.

"Agent Jareau is already inside with Agent Rossi" the woman replied.

"Dave's in there?" Hotch asked looking over at the closed door.

Emily and Hotch walked into the empty room and heard the door slam shut and lock behind them.

"What the..." Hotch said rushing back to the door "Hey! Unlock this door."

"No can do, boss man" Garcia's voice perked up on the other side of the locked door.

"GARCIA!" Emily shouted banging on the door "Unlock the door, now!"

"I just want to go on the record that I didn't want to be involved in this" Morgan's voice said from behind the lock door.

"Morgan?" the two dark-haired agents called out in unison.

* * *

"Yeah it's them" JJ's voice is heard from the next room "Hey, guys. Guess they got you too."

"JJ?" Emily called out, moving close to the wall "You're in there?"

"Yep" JJ said "Dave too."

"Why?" Hotch said shouting at the door.

"Because you and Emmy belong together" Jack's voice said.

"Mommy belongs with Mr. Dave" Henry said quietly.

"Perfect" Dave muttered, sarcastically "This is so fu... freaking perfect."

"I can't believe you guys sunk so low as to use the kids" Emily muttered into the door.

"It was actually their idea" Garcia said "And if it wasn't for us being involved, these kids would have done this in your own homes. Without the supervision of caring adults."

Emily groaned as she sat on top of the little alphabet block ottoman "So what do we have to do to get out of here?"

"Romance each other" Garcia joked "No. Just have one night without work and get to know each other."

"Kinda hard to do when we're locked in a classroom together without any food" JJ complained.

"Open the closet supply doors in both room" Garcia said.

Hotch walked over to the door and opened it to see, a small table set up with flowers and unlit candles.

"Great." Dave said begrudgingly "And after this, you'll let us out?"

"Yep" Garcia said.

"Just let this... little date happen and after that you're free to go" Morgan said "I once again want to say I had no choice in doing this..."

"Whatever" Emily muttered, glaring at the door "Can we just get this over with?"

"You're not going to watch us, are you?" Hotch asked looking out the class window.

"We're not voyeurs" Morgan said "No, no baby girl."

Garcia huffed "Fine."

Hotch watched Emily carry the little table over to some chairs, watching as she set everything in perfected order.

"You know a little help here could help speed this thing along."

Hotch rolled his eyes and walked over to the table, lighting the candles.

Heard over the P.A. to the classroom was the sound of romantic music was played.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." Emily muttered and saw a small smirk trace Hotch's mouth,

"You think this is funny?" Emily asked raising her eyebrow.

"Mildly amusing" Hotch said pouring them some wine that was in the bucket on the table.

Emily grumbled then pulled the lid of the plates, "Oh wow, look."

Hotch gazed fell onto the lids, "Oysters, avocados, cut up pomegranates, salmon and walnuts."

"These are all aphrodisiac food" Emily commented, looking over each piece quickly "And the red wine too."

"No freaking duh" JJ shouted from the next room "You think they're trying to tell us something?"

"Shut up and eat the food" Dave replied loudly munching.

"Well..." Emily said looking at Hotch reach for the avocados "This is... interesting."

"Mm hmm" Hotch said "Want to know something funny?"

"Sure" Emily answered before sipping the wine.

"I think this, despite how it was done..." Hotch said searching her eyes "Was a really good idea."

Raising an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

* * *

Garcia walked back and forth in front of the darkened windows sighing.

"Miss Garcia?" Jack asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, little man?" Garcia said turning her attention to Jack and Henry.

"This will work, right?" Jack asked looking over at the imploring eyes of Henry "Daddy loves Emmy. She loves him too right?"

"Seems so" Garcia said hearing an odd almost giggly sound coming from their classroom.

Morgan leaned in, a smirk gracing his face backing away from both doors.

"What?" Garcia asked then saw his eyes go from the doors to the boys "Oh."

Morgan walked over to the boys "Say little fellas, how about we go up to Miss Garcia's office and play a video game?"

"But what about Daddy and Emmy, Uncle Dave and Miss JJ?" Jack asked "How will we know if it worked?"

"Oh little man, we think it already worked" Garcia said picking up Henry for Morgan to carry as he extended his hand to Jack to hold "Believe me it worked."

"Yay!" Jack said "Tell daddy to come get me when it's time to go."

"Mm hmm" Garcia said going back to both doors and unlocking them, watching Morgan walked down the hall with the happy boys.

Emily laid her head on Hotch's chest and heard the door unlock.

Hotch placed a kiss on her forehead as the two got up and straightened themselves out.

Garcia saying "I accept payments in the form of sparkly glittery pens."

"So should we get her a glitter pen or an ass kicking?" Emily said turning to retie Hotch's necktie.

"A glitter pen will be fine." Hotch said kissing Emily's nose as the two-headed for the door "Let JJ and Dave do the ass kicking."

Garcia stood outside JJ and Dave's door "Aren't they coming out?" Emily asked.

"I think they're still... preoccupied." Garcia said smirking at the two "Just like you both were a minute ago."

Hotch banged on the door and said "You might want to not conduct this on this floor..."

"Why?" Dave said "The cleaning crew comes in early in the morning."

Hotch saw Emily roll her eyes and smirk at Hotch.

"Besides at least we're quieter than you two." JJ added "Honestly you two can raise the dead."

The door opened and the three noticed the out-of-order buttons on JJ's shirt and Dave's lack of buttons on.

"Missing a button much?" Emily said.

"I don't know, kiddo" Dave said "Been bitten by a vampire lately?"

Emily gasped looking up at Hotch who said "Couldn't help it..."

Garcia walked off leaving the two new couples bickering back and forth, smiling to herself "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Jean Baudrillard said, "There is no aphrodisiac like innocence."

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

I know this wasn't my best work, but several people asked for me to re-post this fic, and it needed major work.

See the comment box below? Leave a review.


	3. Bug Bites

**Family Ties**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, this we all know...

Summary: Summertime is suppose to be a time for fun in the sun and laughter. But we all get the same issue, bug bites.

A/N: So this one was just begging to be added into this series, I hope you all enjoy it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"I see myself as a roving mosquito, choosing its target." Kenneth Williams

* * *

Emily sat down in the beach chair, spraying herself with the insect repellent, groaning at the awful smell.

"Jack, come here." Emily said calling the young boy over.

"Yes?" Jack asked panting out of breath as he been kicking a soccer ball around with Morgan and Reid.

"Let me spray you real quickly." Emily said holding up the repellent can.

"Why?" Jack asked looking at the can "What is it?"

"This is insect repellent" Emily said showing him the funny cartoon bug on the can "It'll save you from being bitten by any bugs."

Jack's eyes widened at that, "If I get bit I could be Spiderman."

Groaning at his happy face, "Jack, sweetie. You know that Spiderman is just a comic book character and not real. If you get bit by a mosquito or something, you can get sick."

"But Emmy" Jack whined "I don't want to wear that stuff."

"Jack" Emily warned "It's either me who sprays this on you or your Daddy and I don't think he'd be too easy on you about the lecture of bug repellent."

"No" Jack said giving her a mini Hotchner glare "I don't want to wear it."

"Jack" Emily said "What did your Dad say about talking back?"

Sticking his lower lip out in a pout that rivaled Hotch's, Emily groaned in frustration.

"Don't come crying to me or your Dad when you get bitten by a mosquito." Emily warned Jack who rolled his eyes.

"REID!" Morgan shouted causing the team to stop their current setting up activities at the park, to see the athletic agent glare at the young profiler "Go get the soccer ball."

"Me?" Reid asked "There's no way to find it."

"Great job, kid" Morgan said "Way to keep your eye on the ball."

The two watched as Morgan shoved Reid towards the shrubs to find the soccer ball.

Emily pulled out her cell phone and sent a few text messages.

"Hey" Hotch said showing up staring at his girlfriend having a mini stare contest with his son "What's going on here?"

Emily not removing her eyes from the child, handed Hotch the bug repellent "Put some on, you don't want to get bit."

"Ok" Hotch said spraying himself "Did everyone get sprayed down?"

"Not Morgan or Reid, they're too busy playing soccer" Emily said seeing Jack relax "Too busy playing with Jack who also didn't get sprayed."

"Well then let's get it out of the way" Hotch said shaking the can "Jack stand up."

"No." Jack said defiantly causing Hotch's jaw to drop.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said "Did you just say no?"

"I don't want to." Jack said.

"And why don't you want to?" Hotch asked raising a questioning eyebrow to Emily.

"This part you're going to love." Emily said leaning back in the beach chair.

"I want to be like spiderman" Jack said "He got bit and got super powers."

Hotch's eyebrow rose and looked at Emily "And he's serious?"

Folding her arms across her arms, "That's exactly what he told me."

Hotch groaned, moving Jack to stand in front of him, "Jack there are no such things as..."

The three looked up to hear, Morgan shout "Ew" and Reid's "Ow!"

Looking at each other, Hotch saw Morgan come out holding himself steady with Reid for support.

"What happened?" Dave asked stepping away from the grill, while JJ and Garcia went to help steady the men.

"We got bitten." Morgan said stumbling tossing the soccer ball on the ground.

"Well if you were bitten then why are you two stumbling and holding each other up?" Hotch asked confused.

"After genius over here, got bitten. He tripped and fell over an oak branch in the woods." Morgan said groaning as his shoulder flared up.

"And you?" Emily asked.

"I got bitten on the arms and hands." Morgan replied seeing Jack wander up to look.

"Will you turn into a mosquito man?" Jack asked seriously.

"No" Reid said, "The most common occurrence of bug bites in human is that only females bite humans and animals. Another fact is that mosquitoes are the deadliest animals on Earth."

Jack's eyes widened at that, "What? Deadly?"

"Yep." Reid said.

Jack ran over to Emily and Hotch, "Spray me, please."

Hotch chuckled at that, and watched as Emily covered the boy head to toe in insect repellent.

Morgan and Reid sat down on the bench where their food was set up.

"Were you really bitten by mosquitoes?" JJ asked while Garcia handed the two men lemonade.

"So what was with the whole, got bitten thing?" JJ asked confused.

"Emily sent us a text message to teach Jack a lesson" Morgan said shrugging "Thought it sounded pretty fun."

"You're a sneaky girl, Emily" Hotch said watching Jack toss the frisbee to JJ and Garcia.

"Yep" Emily agreed "But that's what you love most, right?"

"That and you're amazing kisses." Hotch said leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

A French Proverb said, "Don't bark unless you can bite."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See that comment box down there? Yep that one right down there. Leave a review... :)


	4. Cookies

**Family Ties**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I own my own mind... sometimes.

Summary: Emily and Jack bake cookies.

A/N: My little one-shot in this series was originally written for a reviewer but I needed to re-tweak this then decided to add it on to the series. Enjoy.

Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present and future." Gail Lumet Buckley

* * *

Emily stood next to an eagerly excitable Jack.

"How much longer, Emmy?" Jack asked looking up at the brunette covered in flour.

"A few more minutes" Emily said wiping the peanut butter off his cheek.

"Anybody here?" Hotch called out, walking through the front door and being pleasantly surprised by the smell of cookies.

"In here" Emily said watching Jack run off to greet Hotch.

"Daddy!" Jack said hopping into his father's arms "We're making cookies."

"You are?" Hotch said smirking at the peanut butter covered boy and looking over at Emily who had flour on her cheeks and forehead.

"Mm hmm." Jack said stirring the dough in the bowl "Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies."

Emily looked apologetically at Hotch "I hope you don't mind, but he was supposed to have these done but forgot to tell Jessica."

Hotch smiled "I don't mind. What's the special occasion?"

"Jack's day camp is having a party" Emily said "He was assigned cookies."

Hotch found it so cute that she didn't even realize she was covered in flour but more worried about if he'd be angry that she was helping Jack.

Hotch looked over at Jack, "You know buddy. I'm a little hurt you didn't ask me to help with the cookies."

Jack smiled at his dad "But I didn't want them burned, daddy. That's why I asked Emmy."

Hotch faked surprised and hurt, at Emily and Jack's laughing.

Seeing Emily going over to the stove to pull a batch of cookies out while Jack was back to stirring the dough, Hotch picked up a spoon and had an idea.

"Emily?" Hotch called to the brunette.

Turning around "Yeah?" she replied.

A gasp escaped Jack's lips when Hotch flung cookie dough at Emily which hit her hair causing her to say "Ick."

"Daddy!" Jack said in shock.

"What?" Hotch said innocently.

Emily glared at Hotch while Jack said, "You know you're not suppose to throw dough in girl's hair."

"Oh really?" Hotch asked teasingly.

"Yeah." Jack said seriously.

Hotch saw Emily go to the sink with a wet paper towel getting the dough out of her hair.

"How about sampling one of these cookies?" Hotch asked.

"Can we Emmy?" Jack asked his favorite brunette.

"Sure" Emily said "But only one. We have to save the rest for your camp."

Hotch was looking over at the cookies, while Emily leaned into Jack's ear and whispered.

Jack nodded and as Hotch picked up a cookie, he looked up and met a face full of cookie dough.

"Hey!" Hotch said only to hear the giggles of Jack and Emily.

"Daddy's a dough head." Jack laughed.

"He sure is." Emily smirked at Hotch who gave her a glare.

Hotch wiped the dough off his face "So that's how it's going to be?"

Jack and Emily exchanged looks, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right" Hotch grinned watching the two quickly run from the kitchen.

"Run Emmy." Jack said running to his room as he saw his father pounce on Emily pulling her to the couch.

Hotch heard Jack's door closed and smirked at the brunette underneath him.

"Ready to apologize?" Hotch asked.

"Nope" Emily said "I wasn't the one who flung the first dough."

"No but you were the one who threw it in my face." Hotch said.

"After you got it in my hair" Emily said squirming underneath his weight "Get off of me."

"Not until I hear the magic words." Hotch said smirking at her.

"Ugh" Emily said rolling her eyes "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Those aren't the magic words." Hotch said.

"Oh" Emily said smiling at him "Fine. I love you."

Hotch released Emily and kissed her "I love you too."

"Are the still baking cookies?" Jack said from the top of the stairs "Is it safe to come out?"

"Yes." Hotch said.

Jack rushed over and hopped on the couch between them, looking up at them "I never got to eat that cookie."

Hotch laughed at that and noticed a small piece of dough still in Emily's hair.

* * *

"What greater thing is there for human souls than to feel that they are joined for life to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories." George Eliot

* * *

**Tune In Next Time... **

I know you all see that comment box down there, so please do me a favor? Leave a review, even a smiley face will do.


	5. The Ties That Bind

**Family Ties**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, you know that by now...

Summary: Hotch and Emily have great news, they're having a baby. But someone isn't taking the news all too well...

A/N: This prompt gets a little sappy but heck, it's got Jack in it and was originally a one-shot for a reviewer but I needed to re-tweak somethings, enjoy. This is also the last chapter in the fic.

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it enough to leave a review...

* * *

A Russian proverb said, "Jealousy and love are sisters."

* * *

"Ok" Emily said, looking at the confirmation test results in her hand once again, "I guess it's real."

Hotch couldn't hold back the grin at the idea that he was having another child this time with Emily.

He'd never admit it to her but it made the alpha male in his puff out his chest in pride.

He looked over at the brunette beside him and frowned, "Sweetie, aren't you happy?"

Emily looked up and smiled back, "Of course I am. It's just... what's Jack going to say? Does he even want a brother or sister?"

"Well he's been asking for a dog" Hotch started watching her dark eyes narrow, "All right, I know bad analogy to compare our baby to a dog..."

"No kidding" Emily said as the two settled down on the couch "I just don't want Jack to think we're replacing him with a younger model."

Hotch pulled the brunette into his arms, "You worry too much, sweetie. Jack's going to be over the moon about being a big brother. There will not be any sibling rivalry, trust me."

Emily nodded then paused, "Well weren't you jealous when you found out your mom was having Sean?"

"No" Hotch said, "But that could have been because I was a lot older than Jack was when Sean decided to pop into the picture."

Emily smirked, "I see sibling rivalry rears its ugly head, huh?"

Hotch huffed indignantly, "I've never been jealous of Sean, ever."

"Mm hmm" she murmured, "So how do you want to tell Jack?"

Hotch paused in thought. He wanted to tell his son the right way, though nervous for the boy's reaction.

Hotch couldn't contain the excitement at the thought that he and Emily were having a child together.

"Aaron?" Emily said, "Are you sure you don't want to hold off on telling Jack?"

"What?" he asked, his head shooting straight to Emily's, "No, sweetie I do. I absolutely do."

Hotch pulled the brunette close to him, "Em, there's nothing to worry about. Jack's going to be thrilled."

"PG?" Emily said, covering her free ear with her hand, "Calm down. No, really calm down."

Hotch sighed, looking over at his girlfriend who was frantically trying to calm their excited friend. He only prayed that she still had some hearing left in her ears after they were finished with all the calls.

"Hotch?" the voice on the other end of the phone said, "Hello? You still there man?"

"I'm here" Hotch said pulled from his watchful gaze, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Did you confirm it?" Dave asked with a sigh, "I just know how much you two want a baby and want to make sure all your bases are covered."

"Yeah Dave" the dark-haired man replied, "We had a doctor's appointment a few days ago, we just wanted a few days to digest this news."

Emily looked up to hear Hotch chuckle making her raise an eyebrow, "Sure Dave, I'll pass that message along. What? We're going to tell him tonight. Yeah. Really? Ok, I'll tell her. I've got to go, bye."

"Well?" Emily asked setting her cell phone down on the table, "What was so funny?"

"Well first off, Dave expects godfather duty" Hotch said, chuckling, "And secondly he invited us, the team basically everyone over to his place for dessert and to celebrate."

"Hmm" she murmured slowly rubbing her chin, "And let me guess pass out cigars and sip Bourbon?"

Hotch chuckled lightly shaking his head, "That's Rossi for you, if ever the opportunity to act like a member of the Rat Pack he'll accept the challenge. So do you want to?"

"Sure" Emily said, the frowned, "But what about Jack? Jessica's on that business meeting in St. Louis?"

"We'll bring him with us" Hotch told her, "Dave did say bring everyone to celebrate. Besides Henry will be there so he can play with him."

The two looked up to see the boy in question rush in, "Daddy, I'm home."

"Hey buddy" Hotch greeted the boy, "Did you have fun at Bobby's?"

"Uh huh" Jack grinned, maneuvering past his Dad to sit beside Emily, "We played with his new video games."

"That sounds fun" Emily said, "Sweetheart why don't you go put your backpack away and so we can have a talk?"

Jack frowned at that, but looked over at Hotch who was nodding with a smile on his face.

"Ok." Jack said quickly rushing off.

"Its going to be ok" Hotch murmured against her ear, rubbing her back, "Jack's going to be thrilled."

"Hey you three" Dave answered the door to see three sullen and despondent faces look back at them, "Whoa, who kicked your puppy?"

"Don't." Hotch murmured quietly, while Emily placed a hand on Jack's back as they made their way into the living room.

"What happened?" Dave asked Hotch, stopping the younger man from following his family into the next room.

Hotch sighed, before checking to make sure they were out of earshot of the team, "You were wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Dave asked, noticing that his friend kept eyeing his young son who was standing close to the pregnant brunette, "Aaron what is it?"

Hotch let out a reluctant sigh, "Jack wasn't exactly thrilled by the news."

"About the baby?" the older man asked, "Well I'm sure that was just a mistake. He just needs time to adjust to the news."

Hotch gave his friend a disbelieving look, "Do you know what he told us? He asked why was he getting a sibling instead of a dog."

Dave chuckled at that, "Aaron he's six years old, he doesn't know what he's saying."

Hotch shook his head, "Dave believe me when I tell you, Jack knew what he was saying."

The older man furrowed his eyebrows, "Well what else did he say?"

"Let's just leave it at he'd rather be grounded than happy that he's going to be a big brother." Hotch murmured.

The older man looked over into the living room, "I'm sure he just needs time to get use to the idea..."

The two were surprised when Jack gave Henry a glare that rivaled Hotch's on a good day.

"Jack, why don't you share the toy with Henry?" Emily softly asked.

"No, it's mine" the young boy said, clinging it to his chest, "Emmy bought it for me not Henry."

"Jack, you have to share." Hotch told his son once he and Dave came into the living room.

The boy pouted, but thrust the toy out to the younger child, fuming that he'd have to start sharing with other kids.

Jack wasn't one to be rude or mean to other children but he was in a bad mood.

"Say thank you Henry." JJ told her son.

"Thank you" Henry replied with a toothy grin to the older boy.

"So what brings us by my Italian Stallion?" Garcia asked taking a seat on the couch next to Emily and Jack, she frowned at the little boy's behavior and playfully tapped on his nose to make him smile, "You going to give us another cooking lesson?"

"No kitten. I don't think my kitchen can survive the tragedy again" Dave chuckled, "We're actually here because Hotch has some good news."

"What good news?" Morgan asked looking from Hotch to the grinning Emily but pausing at the sullen look on Jack's little face.

"Emily and I..." Hotch started, looking over at the happy woman, "We're going to have a baby."

The sandy-haired boy winces at the loud cheers and chants of congratulations being echoed throughout the room. He knew it that he wasn't really being replaced in his Dad and Emily's life but he still felt jealous none the less and quietly sneaked out of the celebration.

His departure didn't go unnoticed by Morgan who excused himself and followed the little boy into the kitchen.

"Hey superhero, how are you?" Morgan asked setting a juice in front of Jack, "Hey kiddo."

The boy gave a polite smile for the drink but remained silent.

"So you're going to be a big brother huh?" Morgan said, "How do you feel about that?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders muttering, "Fine."

Morgan sat across from Jack, "How about you tell me what's bothering you little man? Don't you want a little brother or sister?"

Jack shrugged again, "I don't know."

"Did you know I have two sisters?" Morgan told him, "One older, and one younger. I didn't like having to share my folks with them, but I did love them."

"You did?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I was always afraid that my Mom and Dad liked them more than me" Morgan told him, "But that's not how it is with parents, they love you unconditionally" he saw Jack raise an eyebrow, "Even when you've been bad."

"I suppose" he murmured.

"Are you afraid that your Dad and Emily are going to love the baby more than you?" Morgan asked.

Jack shook his head then nodded, "I know its silly but still..."

"Still what?" he prodded the young boy.

"What if Emmy doesn't want me anymore because they have their own baby?" Jack whispered, "How come that baby gets to call her Mommy when I don't?"

"Jack" Emily murmured, making the other two look over at the doorway, "Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

The boy folded his arms not looking over at her, while Morgan eyed the two before standing up.

"I'll let you two talk" Morgan said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Just hear her out, buddy."

Morgan passed by Emily whispering in her ear before going back into the living room, while the brunette slowly moved towards the table.

"Can I take a seat?" she asked.

"Sure." Jack mumbled, slowly glancing up expecting to see her angry or upset but only saw concern in her dark eyes.

"Sweetie, do you really think I'd love the baby more than you?" she asked, her hand slowly reaching across the small table taking his hand.

"I don't know" he quietly said, "That baby will be yours and you won't need me anymore."

That made the brunette want to pull the boy into her arms and never let go, but that's not what he needed right now. He needed reassurance, to hear the words.

"Jack" she said, tilting his chin up to look at her, "I love you. I love you for who you are, and even though I'm not your birth mother that doesn't make you any less my son. Family isn't just being connected by blood, it's who you love and let into your life. And you mean everything to me."

"But... the baby will be yours and Daddy's" he whispered, she could see he was trying to keep from crying.

She slid her chair close to his, "Hey, look at me" the boy looked back up at her, "As much as I love this baby, he or she won't be you. There's enough room in my heart, in your Dad's heart for both of you. Come here."

She held out her arms for Jack to crawl up on her lap, and she wrapped her arms around him, "You are my special little guy, Jack and no one can ever replace you at all."

"You mean it?" he whispered against her chest, "Emmy?"

"I promise, baby" Emily murmured, dropping a kiss on his forehead, "There's only one Jack Hotchner and I happen to think he's a smart, sweet, funny and totally amazing little man."

She could feel him exhale at that, "And you know what the best part of this baby is?"

"What?" he asked looking up at her, she could still tell he felt trepidation about the baby.

"This little one will need you to look out for them, to show them how to do things" Emily said taking his little hand and placing it on her stomach, "She'll need her big brother to be her hero."

Jack smiled at that, "Her?"

"Don't tell your Daddy this but I'd like a little girl because I already have a little boy" she whispered then dropping a kiss on his forehead, "And that would make everything perfect."

"I can show her how to kick a soccer ball" Jack told Emily, "And show her how to ride bikes."

Emily smiled as the little boy pulled her close, "I love you, Emmy."

"I love you too, sweetie" Emily told him, looking over while Hotch stood there watching them, "Why don't you tell your Dad how happy you are to be a big brother."

Jack turned around seeing Hotch standing there with a smile on his face, "Daddy, I'm going to be a great big brother."

"I know that, buddy" Hotch said, picking up the now happy boy, "I know."

Emily walked over, feeling a sense of relief rush through her that her little boy was looking forward to the new family member waiting to join them.

* * *

"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero." Marc Brown

* * *

**THE END**

I hope you all enjoyed this series, don't forget to leave a review


	6. The Washing Machine

**Family Ties **

Disclaimer: I never have, nor never will own Criminal Minds.

Summary: An adventure of a very pregnant Emily versus the washing machine...

A/N: This really is the final chapter in this series, it was a short prompt.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Family is just accident... They don't mean to get on your nerves. They don't even mean to be your family, they just are." Marsha Norman

* * *

Emily groaned as she bent over picking up the discarded clothes of the little boy she loved as her own.

"God, what the hell is that smell?" she muttered, shoving the dirt stained soccer uniform into the laundry basket, "Oh boy."

Looking a bit green as she kneeled down to pick up discarded sock after sock, she placed her hand on her protruding stomach, "Promise me, baby, promise me."

"Promise what?" Hotch asked, leaning on the door frame watching as the messy bun of brown hair turned to look up at him, "Honey what are you doing?"

"Picking up Jack's dirty clothes," she answered matter-of-factly, "Let me tell you one thing, sweetie. I love that boy more than anything on Earth but he's a little stinker."

"How so?" he asked, walking over to help up the pregnant brunette.

"Jack is a boy," she told him while he moved a strand of her messy hair behind her ear, "And boys are pigs."

"Well he is seven" he chuckled leaning down to give her a kiss, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?"

Looking down at her messy attire, "Oh yeah, I'm smoking hot with the added baby weight and I look like I haven't showered in about a month."

Hotch gave her a dimpled smile, "You are the most beautiful mother-to-be I have ever seen," he watched as she blushed, biting her lower lip, "Even with toothpaste in your hair."

"Toothpaste in my..." her free hand reaching up to the bun, "Ugh, that's just great. How long has that been there?"

Shaking his head, she pursed her lips ready to let him have it. After all, how long had he known that there had been toothpaste in her hair and hadn't informed her of that little embarrassment.

"Honey, you really shouldn't be doing all of this," he told her leaning over to pick up the green laundry basket, "I told you, you're only job now is to rest."

"Rest?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow, snorting at that, "Honey, I haven't had any rest since the second I hit third trimester. I'm always tired, I'm always hungry and I'm not going to bring our baby home to a pigsty."

"Which is all the more reason to let me hire a temporary maid until the baby comes," he told her tightening his grip on the laundry basket, "Emily, you should rest, not be up on your feet."

Looking down at the flats, "I know my ankles must like the size of watermelons," sighing, "If I could see them that is."

Hotch smiled at that, placing his finger under her chin, "Honey, you are still as gorgeous as you were the first time you came into my office."

Rolling her eyes at that, "Then let me at least do the laundry, it calms my nerves."

"How does it calm your nerves?" he queried.

"I don't know," she murmured, "It just does. Why don't you go and pick up Jack from Jessica's, it's almost time, while I finish up the laundry then make lunch?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Fine, I promise to think about letting you hire some extra help," she promised, "Just as long as it isn't Garcia."

He smirked at that, "Because you're afraid she'll redecorate the place?"

"That," she commented, "And add to the fact that she'll never want to move out, and keep our kids."

He paled at that thought, "Promise."

Once Hotch had left, Emily quickly gathered the rest of the laundry, separating them into three piles and set them aside starting with Jack's first since it was the least amount of the three.

As the brunette started the white washer, she maneuvered over into the kitchen to prepare for a quickly made lunch for her two favorite guys.

"Oh," the brunette winced, placing her hand on her heavy stomach, "You sure like to kick the crap out of my insides huh, baby?"

It wasn't as though she didn't love being pregnant, but their were just certain things she didn't appreciate. For one thing there was the weight gain, another happened to be the pain in her back.

But the worst thing? That had to be the fact that if she didn't always feel so tired she'd be antsy with the urge to jump Hotch.

Yes, she was always in the mood. And that wasn't necessarily always a good thing. Not when she had an inquisitive seven year old running around the house, especially when she was about to pop at any moment.

As the baby kicked up a storm, Emily shoved the last of the smelly clothes into the washer. Turning the dial until she hit the normal setting she poured the detergent in, she closed the lid and rest against the machine.

Instantly closing her eyes, she felt the smooth churning from the white machine vibrate against her back. Rocking her gently as a wave of emotions ran through her hormonal body. Lulling her into comfort, something that she got from Hotch but hadn't really felt in her emotional state for a while.

The brunette's dark eyes opened, reaching down for the step-ladder she carefully stood up and climbed up on to the spinning machine. With her back against the wall, her eyes automatically closed as the whirling sensation rocked her to a peaceful content of sleep.

Hotch stood in the doorway to the laundry room a smirk on his face when he saw Emily's head tilt to the side as the washer stopped.

Slowly walking over to the snoring brunette, he placed his warm hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing over her pink pouting lips.

"Emily?" he murmured, leaning down to kiss the sleeping woman, "Wake up."

"Hmm?" she grumbled, wondering who was waking her from her peaceful sleep, "What?"

"Honey, you really need to get off the washer," Hotch told her, "If you thought the recliner was bad, I think that the washer would be even worst then that."

"It's not that bad," she mumbled waking up then wincing, "Ok, so maybe it is. I just needed..."

"Needed what?" he asked, helping her carefully down, "Honey, why were you sleeping on the washing machine?"

As the brunette sat down on the step-ladder, she let out a frustrated sigh, "You're going to think this is stupid, or insane. Hell it is."

"What?" he asked, kneeling in front of her one hand on her cheek, tenderly stroking it the other on the wall beside him to keep himself balanced, "Honey?"

"I get comfort from the vibrations from the washer," she admitted embarrassingly, "I'm sorry if that sounds weird."

Hotch couldn't help but smile as the flush of pink from the embarrassment tinted her cheeks, "Emily?"

"I mean it's not a sexual thing or anything," she shook her head, "Maybe it's insecurities or whatever, and I'm sorry for being sneaky by doing this behind your back but I don't want you to think that I find more connection to a machine and not you..."

Hotch couldn't hold in the chuckle, he put on a serious look on his face when Emily flashed him an annoyed look, "But? I know there is a but coming."

"Yeah there's a butt," she muttered but cleared her throat, "Aaron, it just helps me relax. I don't feel like I'm this beached whale that has everyone looking at her like she's going to pop any moment..."

"Emily," he murmured, grasping on to her elbows pulling her close to him, "You are not some beached whale, you're a beautiful, pregnant mother-to-be."

"But..." she interjected only for him to place a finger over her mouth.

"It's alright," he assured her, "If sitting on top of a washer helps you relax, then so be it. I honestly don't understand why you would think I'd be mad, because I'm not" he kissed her forehead, "I actually think it's cute."

"Cute?" she repeated in disbelief, "You think it's cute that I'm an emotional basket case? Or that I like to pass out on the washer?"

"Well," Hotch slowly answered, his hands rubbing the inside of her arms, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"That's not funny, Aaron" the brunette retorted dryly, "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, sweetie?" Hotch asked, "Honey, this is all new for you. You're body has been through a major change after another, not to mention that you're constantly chasing after a seven year old and to top it all off you're not more active on the job only sitting behind a desk. Emily, honey, look at me."

The frustrated woman turned her gaze upon the soft features of her partner, "You're only human. No one expects you to be Wonder Woman."

"Garcia does," Emily offered lamely.

"Well, as lovable as she is," Hotch told her with a smile, "She's an idiot."

As Hotch helped Emily stand up, he wrapped an arm around her walking her into the dining room to sit down at the table, and giving her a reassuring smile.

"Honey, you're just scared," he told her softly, "This is all new for you," Hotch ran his thumb tenderly across Emily's cheekbone, "I promise everything will be fine."

"We don't know that," she told him, exhaling, "I don't want to sound like a nag by harping on this Aaron but anything can happen..."

"You just have to trust in yourself and have faith," he told her, "You're only going to worry yourself into a frenzy if you keep picturing every worse case scenario."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, rubbing her temples, "I just can't help it, Aaron. I want everything to be perfect for all of us, and I have this big fear in the back of my mind that something's going to happen."

Hotch reached across the table to cup Emily's chin, "Honey, every first time parent has that fear. Believe me, I did before Jack was born. That's natural first time parent jitters. It will get better the second they put our baby in your arms, it will be worth it."

"Really?" she asked biting the inside of her cheek, "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked her, a hint of an impish grin appearing briefly which made her return his smile.

"Well you did once," she remarked offhandedly, surprising him, "You know, with that cooking incident?"

Hotch snorted at that, rolling his eyes, "I was being polite about your first time at cooking steaks, Emily."

"Nice way to deflect on my nearly giving you food poisoning, Aaron," Emily teased, her body relaxing as he stood up and came around the table to her, "But in all seriousness, are you sure everything will be ok with the baby? You're not afraid I'm going to screw up our daughter are you?"

"Well there might be a slight chance, you know with your mother being Elizabeth Prentiss," Hotch teased, pulling her up, "No Emily, I'm not afraid. You're already a great mother to Jack, I'm sure our daughter will be just fine."

"Good, now come on," Emily said pulling him towards the laundry room, "I've already agreed to getting extra help around here until the baby is born but there's one thing I really need your help on..."

"And what's that?" he asked standing in the doorway of the laundry room.

"Help me put Jack's clothes into the dryer," she told him, "Because if I get anywhere near that washer I'll never leave it."

Hotch sighed, moving to the now stopped machine, "You know I'm actually starting to think you like our washer more than you like me."

"Oh knock it off Aaron," Emily said, opening the dryer, "It's not like I'd kick you out of bed for it."

"That's a scary thought," he muttered, glaring at the white machine as he loaded his son's clothes into the dryer, "God, what the hell is that smell?"

"Your son, honey" Emily laughed, "That would be your son."

"Our son," he corrected, "Ours."

Emily grinned as she felt her daughter kick, sighing as Hotch closed the dryer and started up the machine. A repetitive sigh escaping her throat when she felt a new lull of comfort from the whirring vibrations that made her wonder would Hotch be jealous of the dryer too.

* * *

"Some family trees have beautiful leaves, and some have just a bunch of nuts. Remember, it is the nuts that make the tree worth shaking." Author Unknown

* * *

**THE END **

This really is the last chapter in this series. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
